laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MissToraleiLayton/Professor Layton and the Death Portal - The Final Chapter
Every stood there, shocked. They could not believe what they were seeing. "How are you doing it, love?" yelled Clive. "You could get seriously hurt!" shouted Yula. "Oh shut up Yula! It's my father who's gonna get hurt, he shouldn't of lied to everyone. His happy past life. In Montdol with his best friends, the happy times he shared with Claire. They are all lies. Of course it all happened but not happily." Lisa stopped fighting, and explained to Sharon how the Professor left her with Jean Descole, she then turned to Layton "But that isn't all. Mark Layton, my twin brother, passed away two years ago, today. I was sickened that you couldn't be there for him. I was the closest person left to him. That is the reason that I chose this time of year to do it. To release him, as he was the one who told me about this elixir. I reached Descole or your BROTHER Lucas Layton for help. Of course he was rich too, so money wasn't a problem. Ambrosia was easy to get to, because I have a private jet. Lucas is an extremely clever acheologist, so finding the elixir isn't a problem. It sounds like a pretty hopeful plan. But you lot always get in the way. Me, I mean WE need justice, the lies, the hurt feelings, the ditching, we're not the only bad guys. Now, have I made my point clear?" she walked away, hastily, leaving Layton and Sharon standing there. Speechless. "At least the cow stopped fighting!" he tried to quitely say to Katia. But Lisa heard... "What did you just say, Luke?" Lisa shouted as she edged closer to Luke. "You called me a cow?! Seems like Layton passed on his selfish behavior to his apprentice." Now the atmosphere surrounding me had changed. Going from sadness and regret to hate and anger. I felt like we should end this and steal the elixir now. But no, Lisa just had more... "This is the end of everything I had to regret. Mother and Father will be the ones who have to regret. It is time to release my brother and DESTROY these Ambrosian descendants. I will have m-" "STOP!" Melina ran in, to tell us something extremely important. "Professor, Janice you cant free the elixir, only Lisa can. It sounds weird but its the truth, she has the power. As an Ambrosian rein-carnation I would know that, wouldn't I." Lisa sat down in approval and nodded for Melina to continue. " Lisa is special. She has a DNA that contains som-" "This isn't like a stupid aanime story, is it?!" shouted Luke from somewhere across the beach. "Shut up, Luke!" we heard again from somewhere across the beach, it was Katia that time. "As I will now continue." Melina stated. "Lisa is special, she has the DNA of a Clouded Leopard." "WHAT!" shouted Lisa. "But that has nothing to do with it." "Though it might come in handy later." Lucas stepped in. "I implanted that DNA in with yours, but that was a few years ago. I realised that it worked when I saw you jump down from your bedroom window which is five stories high." "Okayyyyyyyyyy, can we get back to what I was doing then. How am I special." "You will see." chuckled Melina and Lucas at the exact same time. "Just say what you have to say. "Emissary of the Eternal Heaven, I have completed your mission. So free the..." Every one whas think the same thing. "Four who haved been trapped eternally for many years. Give them the chance to live life once again, leave their loved ones with nothing to regret. Please." Lisa had actually said FOUR not one! Maybe, as Yula said in the first place. It just needed some talking through, we could trust her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The whole of Ambrosia is starting to crumble. We need to get back over to dry land, Lisa this is your time to shine!" I yelled. Lisa just stood there. "What about my brother, he isn't here. But I must take you back. Starting with Melina, Sophia and Claire. They are the most important." "We can take care of ourselves, remember? We are special too. We aren't alive yet, so we can help you!" explained Claire. One by one, each of us, (the ones alive) were taken to safety. Either by a long teleportation ride with Claire, Sophia or Melin. Or an exciting long but fast leap over Ambrosia with Lisa. Go either way, you still would end up there. As the last one of us finally landed on the beach, Claire, Sophia and Melina started to glow. They were staying here! As they finally became alive again. We heard someone from behind us. "MARK!" shouted Lisa. Ears popped out from her head, she just stood there though. I guess just seeing her brother again was all that mattered. Lisa didn't care that two cat ears were sticking out of her head. They started talking but then we heard something else. Layton had got down on one knee, in front of Sharon! "Dad, what are you doing!" Lisa called, the look of joy on her face. "Sorry, Claire." he said. "Sharon, will you marry me for real this time. Instead of 20 years ago when you ran away to London after our engagement party?" Sharon replied with a chuckle. "Of course I will, Hershel Layton. "Mum, Dad, are you getting married." asked Mark, as they were the first words he really heard from his parents. Lisa joined in. "Seriously, and no running awy after your engagement party. Lets just drop that. I would love to be yor bridesmaid!" "Me too!" shouted Yula "Me three."I said. "Yes, of course you can!" Sharon said joyfully. So that is the end of the mystery. Next time you will hear about the wedding, but for now, goodbye. I will see you in a few months!